The present invention relates to a contactor with modular connection of the coil.
In a known way, a contactor comprises:                an insulating body delimited by a front face; a rear face comprising means of attachment to a support,        an operating coil housed in the insulating body, and        means of modular connection of the coil to an external circuit so that the coil can be powered.        
The connection means may be positioned on a side face of the contactor running transversely between the front face and the rear face, on two side faces, or on the front face, depending on the models, there being no standardized location for these.
If it is desirable to provide the customer with a number of connection options, it is known practice to provide connection means on several faces of the contactor, causing the contactor to occupy a larger amount of space and increasing the complexity and cost of this contactor.
It is also known practice to use modular connection means.